


[PODFIC] Maladjusted Geniuses and Mistaken Heroes

by kerravon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 3.5-4 Hours, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Teambuilding, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 05:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerravon/pseuds/kerravon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of "Maladjusted Geniuses and Mistaken Heroes" by lilsmartass. Part 4 of the "First Impressions and Second Chances" series.</p><p>Author's summary: "The team is slowly healing and starting to come together, but surprise visit from Loki that forces Tony and Steve to depend on one another may force both of them to give more than they are willing."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] Maladjusted Geniuses and Mistaken Heroes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilsmartass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilsmartass/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Maladjusted Geniuses and Mistaken Heroes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/866866) by [lilsmartass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilsmartass/pseuds/lilsmartass). 



This is a podfic of "Maladjusted Geniuses and Mistaken Heroes", in MP3 format. I'm posting it as downloadable as a complete work, or chapter by chapter, your choice.

Total length: 3 Hours, 42 Minutes  
Format: MP3

Text available at: [Maladjusted Geniuses and Mistaken Heroes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/866866)

Complete Podfic Direct Download: [Maladjusted Geniuses and Mistaken Heroes Complete Podfic](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/pvdzin)  
Download Page Link:[Sendspace](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/pvdzin)

-  
-  
-

Podfic Downloads by chapter:  
Chapter 1: [Chapter 1 podfic](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/2nkdkd)  
Download Page Link:[Sendspace](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/2nkdkd)

Chapter 2: [Chapter 2 podfic](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/bsno79)  
Download Page Link:[Sendspace](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/bsno79)

Chapter 3: [Chapter 3 podfic](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/i9khhr)  
Download Page Link:[Sendspace](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/i9khhr)

Chapter 4: [Chapter 4 podfic](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/207lqm)  
Download Page Link:[Sendspace](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/207lqm)

Chapter 5: [Chapter 5 podfic](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/4xif0l)  
Download Page Link:[Sendspace](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/4xif0l)

Chapter 6: [Chapter 6 podfic](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/jzvgzq)  
Download Page Link:[Sendspace](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/jzvgzq)

Chapter 7: [Chapter 7 podfic](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/63y2d5)  
Download Page Link:[Sendspace](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/63y2d5)

Chapter 8: [Chapter 8 podfic](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/faf3jk)  
Download Page Link:[Sendspace](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/faf3jk)

Chapter 9: [Chapter 9 podfic](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/c9atv7)  
Download Page Link:[Sendspace](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/c9atv7)

Chapter 10: [Chapter 10 podfic](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/efa27e)  
Download Page Link:[Sendspace](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/efa27e)

Chapter 11: [Chapter 11 podfic](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/njxooq)  
Download Page Link:[Sendspace](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/njxooq)

Chapter 12: [Chapter 12 podfic](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/jg3ui2)  
Download Page Link:[Sendspace](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/jg3ui2)

Chapter 13: [Chapter 13 podfic](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/uwfvpc)  
Download Page Link:[Sendspace](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/uwfvpc)

Chapter 14: [Chapter 14 podfic](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/uxu87h)  
Download Page Link:[Sendspace](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/uxu87h)

Chapter 15: [Chapter 15 podfic](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/bykhr4)  
Download Page Link:[Sendspace](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/bykhr4)

Chapter 16: [Chapter 16 podfic](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/y7jito)  
Download Page Link:[Sendspace](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/y7jito)

Chapter 17: [Chapter 17 podfic](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/bhwae4)  
Download Page Link:[Sendspace](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/bhwae4)

Streaming:  


The music breaks are all from "Welcome To My Nightmare" by Alice Cooper, with several of my favorite covers of the song.

As always, please let me know if there are any problems with the downloads. Also, if you have any suggestions as to how to improve my recordings, I'd love to hear them, particularly if you can give me details on how exactly to go about it! And if you hear a particular error on any of these chapters, please let me know so I can fix it. I had the flu during the editing process on this one, so could have easily missed something. Thanks in advance.


End file.
